


rescue

by xMochiminiex



Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Wingfic, as is when most of my recent writing has been written, i don't have any other tags for this at the moment, plz ignore any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Virgil shivered as a chill shot up his spine. He curled over, weighing up his options, realising that any decision he made would mean life or death for himself and the little one.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently suffering through writers block so this will stay as a oneshot for now. However, depending on how things go, it may get a couple extra chapters. But for now, I'm just trying to write whenever I get inspiration, which is not very often at the moment. I've been sat on this for a week, hoping I'd be able to add to it this current weekend, but I've had no luck and I just decided to post what I've got so far anyway. If you've read any of my other works, I apologise they haven't been updated and that I'm posting things unrelated to them, but I simply have no ideas for them at the moment. Hopefully I will at some point in the future. Anyway, thanks for reading.
> 
> (The tags reflect what I was hoping, and still am hoping, to write eventually because I have a few ideas but none I've been able to form a full plot with yet)

Virgil shivered as a chill shot up his spine. He curled over, weighing up his options, realising that any decision he made would mean life or death for himself and the little one. He glanced down at the child in his arms. He was only about four years old and was curled up in Virgil's arms, nuzzling closer every few seconds in an effort to gain more warmth. It was a futile effort, Virgil knew, as his own body temperature was plummeting rapidly and soon they would start freezing to death.

He had found the child amidst the chaos, screaming in grief as he stood next to his parents bodies, the village burning around them. Virgil hadn't given it a second thought, simply scooped the child up and began running away, the light from the fire slowly fading behind them as the woods began to darken, the sun setting and the air cooling.

The child whined, shifting his position slightly to get impossibly closer to Virgil. The older male knew that the child probably didn't have much time left and his heart sank at the thought.

A thought crossed his mind, a fleeting one, but Virgil knew it was their only option against the storm. Reluctantly, Virgil took out his wings, their broke and mangled form stretching as far as he could make them. He winced in pain at each movement, bringing them around to wrap around the child in his lap.

"I'm sorry little guy" He mumbled into the child's hair, "My wings are broken so I can't give you much more than this"

The child whined and shook his head, nuzzling closer, and Virgil took that as a sign to mean the child understood, even though he probably didn't. Virgil rose to his feet after that and began stumbling in the general direction of the capital. If he reached the capital, then he would most likely be able to find help for the little one.

The icy wind nipped at Virgil's bare arms and ruffled his hair violently, each step becoming more painful than the last. The child had settled against his chest and Virgil feared the worst, before he listened closely and heard the child's mostly steady breathing from inside his little cocoon.

Virgil's eyes began to droop as he felt his energy beginning to drain and he felt like he could collapse at any moment. In the distance, the sound of shouting filtered through the howling wind and Virgil almost didn't register it. Squinting into the darkness, he could just so make out what looked like lights approaching from across a clearing.

Clearing his throat, Virgil shouted, his throat promptly burning at the action. Despite this, he kept shouting. He didn't know who was shouting or who the people were, but it was imperative he find help for the little one before they both froze to death.

The shouting sounded closer now and Virgil could hear that the group were on horseback. He shouted one last time before falling to his knees, barely catching himself before he slumped to the ground. The shouting was right on top of them now, and Virgil felt himself being pulled up off the ground, a soft material being hurriedly wrapped around him and the person who did so calling for another man to help.

They tried to move his wings, and while Virgil knew that they were trying to save the little one, he still protested. Violently. He thrashed and pulled himself from the strangers grip, arms and wings curling tighter around the boy in his arms.

Beyond that, Virgil couldn't remember much of what happened. All he knew was that his grip slackened and his wings opened, allowing one of the strangers to grab the child and bundle him up into blankets. The last thing he remembered seeing was a tall blond male approaching, his inky black wings stretching out wide at his side, and that same male staring at him in concern before he slumped again and the world went dark.


End file.
